


Like Everything Else

by oOmackybOo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Family, Friendship, Gen, I can’t tag, Kris as a kid, Kris’s Soul, Red Human Soul, Slight Anxiety, The Fun Sqaud, Who knows where this story is going, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: Their life was a mess honestly, yet it was so perfect.When they were younger, they were given almost everything they had ever asked for. Everything their family did was to make them happy, and to give them the best life they could ever hope for. Asriel would always want to hang out with them, Mom would make the best family dinners, Dad would create the best bedtime stories. Whenever the sun shone, you could see the humans sparking smile and their eyes so filled with wonder. To them, the whole world was their playground, and their little town was their kingdom.





	Like Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox, I only own the story. Enjoy!

Their life was a mess honestly, yet it was so perfect.

When they were younger, they were given almost everything they had ever asked for. Everything their family did was to make them happy, and to give them the best life they could ever hope for. Asriel would always want to hang out with them, Mom would make the best family dinners, Dad would create the best bedtime stories. Whenever the sun shone, you could see the humans sparking smile and their eyes so filled with wonder. To them, the whole world was their playground, and their little town was their kingdom. It didn’t matter what was going on in anyone else’s lives, because someone would always drop everything for the child if they were feeling down. 

They remember the looks they’d get out in public however, the side glaces and the whispers under their neighbors voices. For whatever reason, no one treated them like they would Asriel, or Noelle. The people around them would always exceed a slight caution and wariness, like something would go wrong at any second. They remembered going to Asriel with tears streaming down their face and redness in their eyes. Berdly, a kid in their class who avoided them more than anything, had called them a “human freak”. Of course, they hadn’t known what that meant at the time, and as far as they were concerned they were just like anyone else. 

Asriel quickly calmed them as much as he could. He rubbed their back and whispered calming words in their ear. He had even said something along the lines of “Berdly is just jealous you can kick their ass at puzzles and games.” The human chuckled at their brothers words and wiped their tears away. They were so lucky honestly to have an amazing family like theirs, and nothing could beat the love and compassion they had for each other. 

Their words became more limited and their sentences shorter. 

Then, like everything else, something had to come and ruin it all. Mom and Dad has become more distant, and Asriel and them had noticed. Normally, they were always together, laughing, telling jokes, brainstorming fun pastimes for the family to do over the weekends. Now, they hardly talked, were never seen in the same room together. Dad seemed to stay at work longer and longer, Mom would only take Asriel and them places, and often exclude their father. Their arguing could be heard way past their bedtime, and the grumbles under their breath whenever they spoke to each other. 

One night, it was especially bad, and Mom had given Asriel money and time them both to get out of the house for a little bit. ‘Get some fresh air, it’s a beautiful day outside’ she had said as she ushered the two kids out the door. Like always, the two of them had gone and got some hot chocolate, something that would always make them feel better no matter what. 

“I think they’re going to get a divorce,” Asriel dully stated, as he glumly dipped into his mug. Their hands tightened around the glass and their throat had gotten tight. 

Of course they both saw it coming. 

It was hard nonetheless after it officially happened, and Dad had finally moved out of their life forever. They could always still visit him when they wanted, but his sudden clinginess made them want to avoid their father until he finally mellowed out. Mom has seemed a lot happier however, and so much less stressed than before. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and her whole personality was reflecting such graceful emotions towards everyone she saw. Everything seems okay once again, and their life was perfect once more. 

That’s when Asriel started getting more and more distant. They hadn’t known whether it was because he was getting older and had “more important things to do”, or if it was because their company was no longer valued. Asriel was always praised by everyone in the town. People would always say what a dashing and talented child Asriel was, and how he would go on to do amazing things. Meanwhile, there they remained hidden within Asriel’s shadow, they were the kid that their parents were stuck with. No one had ever spoke about their hidden talents or how great they were, but rather the fact that their Mom and Dad were so courageous to adopt a human. And, like everything else, Asriel left them to do better things. 

What was the point in trying to be up to everyone’s standards? 

The amount of times they were late to school, the amount of times they skipped, the amount of times they saw the look of utter disappointment in their mothers eyes. She gave them everything they could ever want, and they were throwing it all away. They woke up to their mothers calming voice once again, and they mustered the energy to get up. Maybe they’d try and actually please their mother rather than being the continuous disappointment they normally are. They were finally on time thanks to their mothers persuasion, but barely. 

Alphys said something about finding a partner, so they go to who they’d hang out with, and who they’d typically avoid for social reasons. They’d rather not speak to those who wouldn’t give them the tile of day. Of course, like everything else, it didn’t work out and everyone had a partner. Noelle had been so kind to suggest having a group of three with them, Berdly, and her. Thankfully, Berdly said no, which was something great in their eyes. They couldn’t imagine having to work on something with someone so rash. And then Susie barged into the room fuming and angsty as always. 

Alphys rushes to the board to begin her lessons. She stays their silent staring at the chalk try speechless. Words stutter out of her mouth about whether or not someone has seen the chalk. No one answers, and no one reply’s, and Noelle speaks up. Something about the possibility of some being in the supply closet. Alphys perks up and anxiously tells Susie to get some, then sent them after her. They see Susie eating some of the chalk and they freeze. Susie saw them, and slammed them against the lockers. They couldn’t breath, yet they just hang there limply. 

She threatened to eat their face, and a part of them would have rather had her do it. However, she dropped them to the ground and and went on her way. They reluctantly followed her to the supply closet and that’s when they ended up in the world where the dark lived. There, they had an entirely new personality, but a low tingle in the back of their subconscious, someone controlling their every move. But they ignored it, at the moment it was the only reason they were probably alive. 

Going through the dark realm made them feel like a hero. People there were depending on them, and for the first time in what seemed like like forever they made friends who they could trust with their life. Ralsei guided them, Lancer gave them a purpose, Susie saved their life. The Darkeners talked to them like they were normal and not some weird demon since just because they were human. 

They traveled through the kingdom, spared more Darkeners than they could imagine, almost died to a crazed Jester, and had gotten imprisoned. On top of that, they had fought the king of the kingdom and managed to win. Barely at that, their body was littered in various wounds and Ralsei could only heal them and Susie so much. Yet throughout all the doubt, he fell, and after some struggle, Ralsei had finally managed to pacify him. 

Everyone’s celebration was cut short, and Lancer came to warn them and the rest of the squad that the Darkeners were coming to attack them. Always a pleasant surprise when things seem to be going good for once. Ralsei ushered them and Susie off towards the fountain after saying goodbye. Then there they stood in front of the fountain, their soul emitting energy and pulsing. 

So they stepped through, and they were back in the darkness. 

Susie and them feel through into an abandoned classroom with playing cards scattered across the floor. Susie said the both of them should go back again tomorrow. They reluctantly agreed. Their mother called them and asked where they had been, and lectured that they weren’t at the car on time. “I made a new friend” was a logical enough excuse, and their mother simply told them that they were to come home and go to bed early. 

They walked home in completely agony. Their soul ached and it kept leading them to places they didn’t want to go, to people they didn’t want to talk to. Everyone noticed their out of chat yer self, yet no one seemed overly concerned about it. Why would they though? To them they were just another human that most wanted to avoid. Their soul seemed to disagree and yearned to speak to everyone within the little town, explore it like they haven’t seen the same things their whole life. 

Again, their soul seemed to take charge, it was whispering things in their mind that they didn’t want to hear. Suddenly, they weren’t in control of their thoughts, emotions, hardly their own body. Everything they did just seemed like sluggish movements in a body that was no longer their own. Yet somewhere in the back of their mind they were scared of what was to become, terrified of who they were. 

And, like everything else, the light vanished before their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yes hello, my name is Twilia and for whatever reason the stories I write never actually go in the direction I intend them to go. And I also hate the ending to this so ahhh, my life is a mess. Anyways, enjoy another one shot because that’s the only thing I can write. I hope all you string beans enjoyed it. Also surprise surprise I didn’t proof read anything and it’s 1am so it’s definitely not happening now. O o f


End file.
